One Secret Too Many
by Fyliwion
Summary: Shinichi, Heiji and Kaito kept back one secret too many, causing the girls to finally seek revenge.


AN: Just a One Shot. Muse was annoying me. And this was suppose to go up yesterday...

Disclaimer: meh. I wish.

The house was dark as Shinichi opened the door coming back from the latest case.

"You don't mind Kudo? Honestly?" A voice came from behind and Kuroba Kaito followed the man into the living room, where the young detective flipped on the lights.

"No! Really its fine, relax. After helping me finish off the last of the Organization, and saving Ran? Well a nights stay is the least I can do" Shinichi took off his shoes and jacket letting himself calm down from the scene he'd visited earlier.

"But still-" Kaito raised an eyebrow, "The Great Detective of the East letting KID the Phantom Thief spend the night? A bit absurd..."

"Ah well, I was trapped in the body of a 7 year old for 3 years, so don't even talk about absurd." Shinichi gave him a level look and Kaito's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Are you sure Chibi-kun?"

"Don't you dare."

"Whatever you say Chibi-kun!"

"Kaito?"

"Yes Chibi-?"

"Do you want to die?"

"..."

"Thought so."

Kaito suddenly realized that if Kudo ever wished to murder anyone, he'd never be found. Actually, if there was one man who could commit a murder and never be caught, Kudo Shinichi would be the man for the job.

True, Kaitou KID may be able to hold the world in his hand, and fly among the stars... stealing the robes from celestial maidens, or pluck the gem from a goddess's crown-

But Kudo Shinichi could take over the world while he was doing it.

Ah well who better to cross swords with the great detective then KID?

Though he still thanked god they'd become friends.

Because Kaito really did NOT want to think about what would happen if they were still enemies.

Especially since Kaito wasn't quite sure who would've won.

But that was settled now.

"Well at least you and Ran are fairing alright. You haven't told her though?" Kaito took a seat on the couch looking at the detective curiously.

"No. I think she might've guessed; however, I'm still erm.. not ready."

"I understand completely." said Kaito letting out a sigh and falling onto the couch.

"Aoko and you?"  
"Yeah.. but well-" Kaito fidgeted in his seat.

"Spit it out."

"I-"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh darn I forgot, I told Hattori he could stop in while visiting."

Shinichi walked over to the door and moments later reappeared with Hattori Heiji following him.

"Oiy! Kuroba! Hey!" Heiji waved.

"Hattori! How are you?"

After they settled down, conversation quickly came back to the three girls: Kazuha, Ran, and Aoko. The mysteries of their lives.

Suddenly Shinichi let out a broad grin, "Oh yeah reminds me! Kaito you never finished your thought! So what about you and Aoko?"

"Erm.. well"

"Yes Kuroba do tell!" said Heiji grinning.

"Well.. I uh.. haven'texactlyaskedheroutyet" he said quickly.

"What?" Kudo and Hattori stared at the boy incredulously.

"I haven't asked her out yet!" he shouted.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "I thought we talked about this"  
"Oiy idiot! You two are almost closer then Nee-chan and Edogawa over here!"

"Heiji..." said Shinichi warningly. .

"Just joking..." the detective of the west sweat dropped. "Now explain Kaito."

"Eh- I couldn't do it before I told her the truth. You know how I feel about that. And you wouldn't believe how hard it is to tell her -"

"Tell me what?"

Both men swerved and found themselves facing Nakamori Aoko, standing in the doorway leading to the library.

"A- A- Aoko?" Kaito stared.

"Hey? Wait a sec, what are you doing in my house?" Shinichi was staring at the woman.

Aoko grinned. She had her hair piled up in curls, wearing a long black dress fitted tightly to her figure. She looked spectacular, and Kaito couldn't take his eyes off her.

"I let her in." Another female voice echoed.  
"And I came along for the fun."

From behind Aoko, Ran stepped up, wearing another floor length black formal. Her own hair was long and straight for a change. She looked nothing less then amazing, causing Shinichi to goggle.

Next to her Kazuha stood in her own black evening gown. Hair fell around her in a messy bun, but some how each strand seemed exactly in place. Heiji's watched her speechlessly.

"Oh." was all the men could get out.

"We thought it'd be nice to surprise you too-"

"So we were going to wait off to the side until a good moment-"

"Which seemed like now."

The men froze.

_Oh God what did they hear._

Kaito spoke first, "So you've been waiting just on the other side of the wall until a good time to tell us?"

"Yup" they both said odd smiles plastered on their faces.

"And you both heard everything?" said Kudo with a bit finality.

"Yup" they said eyes going colder.

"Ah" Said Heiji cheeks burning.

There was silence then Kaito spoke once more. "Aoko I'm sorry I-"

"What? Do you just expect me to chase you around the room with a mop for being the KID and everything will be alright? Honestly Kaito, you don't actually believe I didn't have some inkling did you? Well?"

That startled him. "Wait are you saying-"

"Just shut up!" She said coldly.

"And how dare you not tell me the truth!" This time Kazuha began yelling towards Heiji. "All the secrets you've been covering for them? Helping them? Honestly you Ahou! How could you?"

"And Shinichi!" Said Ran seductively. Perhaps more frightening then the yelling girls. "At least you had the vaguest idea that I knew for ages you were Conan... though I must say I was disappointed Cool Guy."

Shinichi was about to speak, when suddenly they all froze.

"Did you just say-"

"Get Down!" Kaito grabbed Shinichi and Heiji and within seconds all were across the room.

The women were laughing at them shrilly, sending chills down the boys' backs.

"What the hell?" Said Kaito. Shinichi was the one to answer him though. In a cold voice he said one name...

"Vermouth."

The girls laughed louder, "Really?" said Ran. "You think so? You think I'm the woman that holds the secrets? Really?" Ran's laughter hurt the worse.

Aoko smirked, "You know you really should have mentioned your own secrets before... then you wouldn't have to live through this."

"It's your own fault boys!" said Kazuha smirking. "Mabye we would've backed out even with such tantalizing bribes."

The men glowered. Kaito frowned, "Don't tease us Vermouth. Which one are you?"

"None of the above!" said a fourth voice.

At the front door one of the leading organizers of the Black organization, Vermouth, stood watching them. Behind her Gin scowled evilly, and a full size Shiho shuddered.

"Ai?" Yelled Shinichi.

"I had to Kudo. I'm sorry..." her cold eyes looked away.

"But.. then? Who are you?" said Kaito as cool as ever staring at the women he thought he knew.

The girls smirked, Aoko walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her self up to him.

Kaito wanted to draw back, but he was stunned, because the eyes he was staring at were Aoko's, not an imposter's.

"Aoko" he stuttered.

"I'm sorry Kaito- You came too late." she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek then pushed him away laughter ringing in his ears.

"Kazuha?" said Heiji breathlessly.

"Mmmm you Ahou" said the girl teasingly. "Honestly... always a bit late aren't you. Too bad you didn't just come out with it. When given the choice, well it was too much." She gave him a slight kiss pushing down on his hat and let out a chuckle.

"Ran?" said Kudo face pale.

"I tried Shinichi" said Ran also drawing him close. "I tried to wait, but she gave me an offer I couldn't refuse."

She kissed him then, smiling mockingly as she pushed him away, "Good bye Kudo Shinichi"

"What I-" He turned around and saw Vermouth, Gin and a reluctant Shiho holding guns.

"Too late Detectives! And our resident Phantom thief! Farewell!"

Gun shots rang.

And the three young men all lay on the ground.

Limp.

The silence was deafening, but soon Vermouth started to chuckle. Then the three girls, until even Gin and Shiho were starting to smile.

The room erupted into laughter.

"APRIL FOOLS!" the group said howling in laughter.

No response.

"Uh- guys?" said Kazuha hesitantly.

No answer.

"Shinichi?" said Ran tentatively.

No answer.

"Kaito?" Aoko poked him with her foot.  
No answer.

"AHOU!" shouted Kazuha.

Nothing .

Vermouth frowned and walked over to the boys. Her hair had come down and she looked over the bodies. "Shin-chan? Sweeeetieee you can wake up now!" Vermouth's mask fell off leaving Yukiko standing over them staring.

No answer.

Ai snickered, "I told you it would kill them... But does anyone listen to me? Never."

"Guys we know its mortifying and all. And we probably shouldn't have been so, erm deep about it. But your mother thought it was a good idea. And after all that business with the Black Organization and not telling us anything... well we thought you deserved to be shook up a little." said Ran worriedly.

No response.

"You Ahou! Why won't you wake up!" Yelled Kazuha.

"Shinichi you know I didn't mean any of it! I love you!" Ran bent down to shake him.

"Kuroba Kaito! You had better get up this moment before I start hitting you with my mop!"

By now it had gotten a little eerie.

"Sweetie we just wanted a bit of revenge for all those times you get the upper hand on us! And since none of us can ever really trick you on April fools, well we thought mabye all of us working together might be able to pull it off!" Yukiko tapped her foot waiting for a reply.

None came.

"What on earth is wrong with them!" said Yukiko frowning.

This time Shiho chuckled, "Yukiko-sama? Was it you or Agasa who loaded the guns?"

"Me of course! Agasa was busy doing something"

"And- exactly what did you load it with?"

"The fake bullets on the desk! The ones he made that work like paint balls. Impact, sound, and leave realistic blood, but not harmful! He made them especially for me!" she pulled out a few bluish looking bullets.

Shiho sighed.

"What?" said the girls.

"You know the story Romeo and Juliet?" said the scientist questioningly.

"Of course we do," said Aoko impatiently. "What does that have to do with them?"

"You know the potion the Friar gives Juliet?"

"Yes" said Kazuha frowning.

"Those pills are suppose to do the same thing."

"What?" The others yelled.

"Why on earth would you remake that?" Shouted Ran.

Shiho actually smirked, "A bet."

"A bet?" Said Aoko incredulously.

"Yup. I figure by the time those three wake up, well... it might be anywhere from an hour to next week. They were still untested. "

"So I shot-" said Yukiko blanking.

"Yes you shot them with a tranquilizer that was strong enough to down an elephant, actually enough to down a herd of elephants. They should appear dead for a while, but should wake up. Hopefully."

Yukiko paled.

"Sweetie-" Gin came next to her, pulling off his own mask Kudo Yusaku sighed, "This is why you shouldn't play with chemicals. I told you to ask Agasa"

"I guess-"

The room was still and finally Shiho said, "Well, I guess we can leave them there for now, mabye if we all go to Agasa's we can work out something to wake them up. Alright?'

"Fine." said Yukiko who was now sniffling.

The group filed out of the room. Shiho leaving with a small smirk on her face.

"So how long do you think it'll take them to realize we're not actually unconcious," said Heiji from his position on the ground.

"I figure either Agasa will tell them, or one of the girl's will figure it out in a couple hours or so."

Kaito let out a chuckle, "Think they'll kill us?"

"That or probably smother us with kisses. Or in your girl's case chase you around with a mop for a couple hours" said Shinichi snorting.

"Eh-" said Hattori, "Knowing Kazuha I'll probably just get yelled at for a week."

"Mmm.. Well want some food while we await the girls to come back and wish them a happy April Fools?" said Kaito grinning.

"Works for me." said Shinichi as he began to get up.

"Sounds great," called Heiji as he followed the other two towards the kitchen.

O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O O.o o.O

Oh come on you didn't think I'd really kill them off now did you?

(giggles) I wrote this as a way to get out my April Foolsness, I hope you know how close I came to posting an chappy instead... (grins maliciously) Inspiration hit and it was this, or I was thinking about murdering off all the charries. Decided this was nicer.

Its suppose to be just a random one shot, and will stay as such. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
